


post-blue

by TeratoCybernetics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, NSFW, Nudity, implied cutting, troll boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/pseuds/TeratoCybernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mindfang/Redglare is my secret blackrom OTP and I would be thrilled to see them lock horns a little more than they did in canon. Redglare's dogged pursuit, Mindfang's dramatic pirate-y villainy...I just. Ngh."</p><p>Mindfang is hinted at being fond of games as a whole, I'm surprised at how few of the things I've seen involving these two carry the games into their rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



> This fell out while I was clearing my head in preparation for driving up the coast to spend the week with family. Congrats, you get the first naked troll boobs I've ever uploaded publicly.


End file.
